Surprise in Vegas
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: Set after Fold Equity. Cal and Gillian wake up after a wild night in Vegas to a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this thought popped into my head today so started writing quickly. Just a quick intro into a possible multi-chapter story. **

**Don't own any of these characters.**

The sunlight flooded the room as she opened her eyes slowly, for fear opening them too fast would increase the pounding in her head any further. From her vantage point on the bed, she could see the damage caused to the room. Chairs were overturned and there were empty beer bottles strewn across the table and floor, making a perfect Hansel and Gretel like breadcrumb path to her side of the bed. Groaning she rolled over away from the punishing light, only to come in contact with a solid body.

Stretching up on one arm she leaned over to see who was beside her, even though she already knew from the tell-tale tattoo's adorning his arms. Cal Lightman lay beside her, dozing peacefully with a small smile playing on his lips. It was a beautiful sight, although she suspected he wouldn't like beautiful and Cal to be in the same sentence.

What the hell happened here? Gillian thought. Whenever she had thought about ending up in bed with Cal, and she had thought about it a lot, it always involved candles, romance, and definitely her remembering what happened. She searched her brain trying to remember what happened the night before, but came up blank.

She had met him at the roulette table, a small argument followed after he won $2 million, Ben had found them and taken them to a nice bar, and then...blank. There was drinking, that much she remembered, lots and lots of drinking! Cal shifted in his sleep and Gillian stilled beside him, not wanting to wake him up. When he relaxed again Gillian resumed her attempt at remembering how she ended up in bed with her best friend.

A quick glance down told her she wasn't wearing any clothes and she was too afraid to check Cal's state of undress. Bringing her gaze back to Cal, she absentmindedly stretched her hand forward to brush some hair back from his face. It wasn't until then that she noticed the new piece of jewellery on her hand.

A small gold band decorated a very important finger on her left hand, a finger that had been bare since her divorce some months ago. She felt the air leave her lungs as she gasped, waking Cal in the process. His eyes shot open, a direct contrast to her slow awakening.

"Good morning, luv." The smile on his face made it clear he was not as shocked to wake up together as she was. He smiled slipped as he noticed her left hand still held up, showing off her new accessory. Pulling his own hand from behind his head he put his palm against hers, showing off a matching gold ring.

"Oh god Cal...did we get married last night?" Cal used his index finger to trace the outline of her ring as he replied.

"I think we did luv, I think we did."

**Please review if you think I should continue on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to every one who reviewed! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the first! **

**This is dedicated to the awesomeness that is StepFurther - Love Ya!**

Silence reigned in the hotel room for the next few minutes. Gillian continued to stare at their hands while Cal lay back and stared at the ceiling, both trying to recall what happened. Finally giving in to the suffocating silence, Cal spoke.

"Do you remember much from last night?"

"We went to a bar...it had purple walls, the chairs were purple, hell even the drinks were purple. After that I don't remember anything. Not even the name of the bar."

"I'm not being smart luv, but I think it was called Purple." She laughed out loud at his comment, catching him by surprise. Judging by her raised eyebrows she surprised herself as well. Soon she was shaking with laughter and the sound was so infectious he couldn't help but join in.

The merriment didn't last long and soon both were back to worrying about this situation they had found themselves in. Cal squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to remember the previous night. The purple bar...then where? There was another bar – no, a club. There was a club next. Images of dancing with Gillian flitted into his mind, watching her as she spun away and back into his arms. He smiled at this new found recollection and continued to delve deeper into the murky hung-over waters of his brain for more memories.

After the club there was...food! Gillian was hungry so they stopped to get something to eat. The four of them ate and then...wait four? They had entered the club as a trio but Reynolds had made a "friend" and she came with them to get something to eat. That's right and while they were eating someone dressed as Elvis came in which set Gillian off into giggles and she had invited him to sit with them.

Cal was getting excited as he remembered more and more. The Elvis turned out to be a minister at one of those small chapels and asked would they like to see it. Cal could remember vividly now, he must have been sobering up at this stage of the night. Ok morning. The chapel wasn't far but he could see Gillian shivering in the cool morning air and he had put his arm around her without thinking, pulling her close to him.

The memories were rushing back to him now, each bombarding into the last. The chapel had been so "cute" as Gillian called it and there were flowers everywhere. Fake flowers, but still, they were nice. She had been in awe of the place. Really it was a rundown old shack with plastic flowers adorning the rickety chairs but the mixture of alcohol, fun and freedom she had felt made it look like a palace. It was a mixture of those things as well, that probably caused her to turn to her best friend in the world, drop to her knee, and propose. His reasons for accepting were similar. And so the Elvis impersonator married them while Reynolds and his new "friend" got cosy before eventually taking off back to the hotel.

Cal opened his eyes and he was back in the hotel room, a panic stricken Gillian Foster lying beside him, her tense body language a contrast to his memories of their love-making just hours earlier. Oh god what had they gotten themselves into?

"Cal?"

"Mm hmm"

"I'm gonna get dressed now so...you know...close your eyes."

"Foster after what happened last night and this morning I don't think you need to be modest." He chuckled but turned away from her none the less. After much rustling of clothes she finally sat on the bed again. Cal took this as his opportunity to throw his jeans and a shirt on. Turning around he found her looking at something.

"I think I just found out wedding photo" her voice was barely more than a whisper as she handed him the photo. The two people in the picture smiled up at him, grins as wide as could be and crinkling around the eyes. Genuine happiness. He was interrupted by the phone ringing. Gillian yelped and threw her hands up to her head to block out the noise.

"Make it stop!"

Cal grabbed the receiver, eager to stop the ringing for fear of a grumpy best friend. _For fear of a grumpy __**wife**_, an annoying voice in his head reminded him.

"Ello"

"Lightman, you sound about as good as I feel."

"Reynolds. Good morning to you too. How much do you remember of last night?"

"Oh you mean the night you and Gillian got married?"

"Yep that's the night I was indeed referring to." Turning to Gillian he mouthed _he remembers_ and turned back to continue his conversation with Reynolds. Gillian meanwhile began to throw their clothes into bags, neat packing be damned.

"Well Lightman you really know how to enjoy Vegas, check out is in 15 minutes and our flight leaves in an hour. I'll see you and the wife downstairs in a few minutes."

Deciding to reprimand Reynolds at another time he just hung up the receiver and helped Gillian haphazardly throw their clothes into the bags.

X

Forty minutes later all three were sitting waiting to board their plane. Gillian had remained quiet the entire time, only stopping to say they would "sort it" when they got home. What she meant by sort it, Cal was unsure of. Cal's phone began to shrill in his pocket and Gillian responded exactly the same as in the hotel room.

"Seriously Cal, make it stop!" Cal's smirk changed to a smile as he noticed the name on the phone was his daughter.

"Hey Em"

"CONGRATULATIONS! Oh my God Dad I can't believe this! This is amazing. I mean I always thought you and Gill would end up together but MARRIED! I'm so happy for you, Dad, really!" Cal couldn't keep up with her as she kept on taking about her happiness and how she knew this day would come.

"Wait, wait, wait, Em. How do you know about the wedding?" At the mention of wedding Gillian spun around fixing him with a withering glare.

"Duh...the text I got from Gillian. I mean it was very early when I got it here, which is why I'm only replying now." Cal pointed to Gillian's phone knowing she would instantly understand. Emily kept on chatting as Gillian flicked through her messages coming across her most recent one to Emily announcing her and Cal's marriage.

"Ok Em I gotta go but we'll talk when I get home ya?"

"Ok Dad. Oh I told mum, I hope you don't mind. She didn't seem too happy, thought that maybe you and Gill had gotten too drunk or something. Whatever about you Dad, no offence, but Gillian is more sensible than that. I told her this is the real deal."

"Ok Em, we'll talk when I get home. Love you"

"Love you too Dad. Oh tell Gillian I love her too. Byee!" When his daughter eventually hung up Cal felt the colour drain from his face. Zoe knew. That wasn't good. They were supposed to go back to Washington, get a quick divorce and no-one would be any wiser. But if Zoe knew...

"Cal..." Gillian's soft voice pulled him out of his silent panic as she placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Zoe knows. She knows Gill. What will she do if she knows I got drunk and married some girl in Vegas?" Cal was so blind with worry he missed Gillian's slight wince when he called her "some girl". She quickly recovered, knowing he was just worried about Zoe and what kind of problems she would cause for Cal with Emily.

"I already convinced her to not move to Chicago. She was willing to take my daughter away before but after finding out about this...God Foster she's gonna take Emily away" Gillian had never seen Cal so emotional before, especially in a public place like the airport terminal they were currently in.

They sat in silence as they both brainstormed for ideas on how to keep Zoe from using this to take Emily away from Cal. As an idea settled in Gillian's head she looked over at Cal. He was biting his lower lip, worry etched all over his face. She released a heavy sigh before she spoke.

"We pretend"

"Sorry luv?"

"We pretend Cal. We go back to Washington, pretend we realised we were in love and got married. Few months down the line things don't work out exactly right and we divorce. Zoe will be none the wiser." She smiled reassuringly at him hoping he would accept this idea.

She wasn't expecting his hug, or the ferocity with which it came. Clinging to his shirt she tucked her head under his chin as he embraced her, expressing all his gratitude in that one hug.

"We pretend. Anyone ever tell you that you're a genius Foster?"

"No but people say it to you all the time, I was beginning to wonder what it felt like."

"You wouldn't mind doing that for me?" His tentative smile was the most adorable thing she had ever seen and she couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Torres and Loker will be suspicious about it. Especially seeing as you're not the best liar luv."

"Depends on the lie, Cal. We'll manage. I can stay in the spare room on nights Emily isn't there and on nights she is," she paused taking a breath, "we share. No funny business ok?" He nodded enthusiastically, happy with this plan of hers.

"And what about Reynolds?" His question was the only thing that had been bothering her. How would Reynolds convince Torres and Loker he was telling the truth about their marriage?

"We say he wasn't there. Hope they accept that and any time they bring it up around him we try to intervene. It's the best shot we have Cal."

She was right this time. Who was he kidding, she was always right. Smiling at her as their flight was called he reached into his pocket and took out the small band he had removed in the hotel room. Returning his grin she too reached for the previously removed ring. Cal took the ring from her, sliding it onto her finger before sliding his own on.

"Does this mean I have to stop calling you Foster?" She slapped his arm before clasping his hand with hers, interlacing their fingers, and moving off to find Reynolds and board the plane home.

**Please review again and let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly thank you soooooo much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm really glad people like it! Hope this chapter keeps you all intrigued :D**

**Don't own Lie to Me or any of it's characters!**

Cal closed the door softly behind him. All he wanted was to collapse into a chair with a very, _very, _strong drink and think over what he had gotten himself into. His plans were thwarted when a squealing teenager bounded around the corner and launched herself into his arms.

"Easy Em I –" She didn't let him finish as she began asking a million questions and dragging him into the living room.

"What was the wedding like Dad? How did you propose? Have you been seeing Gillian and keeping it secret? Where is Gillian?" He held his hand over her mouth to stem the flow of questions and smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I'd like to know the answers to these questions myself." Cal spun around coming face to face with his ex-wife. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. He couldn't help compare her with Gillian, the fiery personality he had fallen in love with all those years ago that he seemed so drawn to, was beginning to be overshadowed by the softer, sweeter side that Gillian possessed. All the mothering he complained about he now welcomed, happy to know someone cared about him that much.

"The wedding was lovely, the proposal is none of your business, no Gillian and I have not been dating but I suppose these feelings have been there for a long time now, and she is at home packing some essential stuff. We'll move the rest of her things this weekend. Those answers ok?"

He prayed they accepted those answers as he was too tired to have such serious conversations now. Zoe asked Emily to wait in the car, a task she performed begrudgingly with an over-exaggerated eye roll and an extra hug to her father saying how happy she was. Zoe turned to face Cal once more, fixing him with a serious glare.

"What really happened out there Cal? You and Gillian have too much to drink, make some bad decisions?"

"I would never consider marrying Gillian a mistake Zo." He answered her quickly, not even realising he was about to respond. Hoping she didn't catch the surprise on his face regarding his own comment he continued. "Look we talked in Vegas, really talked. We've been growing closer since her divorce and it was just time to take the next step."

"And the next step was marriage?" He sighed not liking where this conversation was going. His sleep deprived brain wasn't able to handle this argument with Zoe and he was finding it hard to come up with suitable answers to her questions.

"Yes Zoe, it was" He had been so preoccupied with trying to formulate a suitable answer he hadn't heard Gillian come in until she spoke from the door-way. She was grinning at Zoe as she placed her overnight bag on the chair in front of Cal, before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek. The kiss itself was innocent enough but she lingered longer than usual for them, her grin getting bigger as Zoe's scowl got darker.

"Well I'll leave you two _Newlyweds_ to it." She spat out the offensive word before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

"That went well don't you think?"

"Ya luv, bloody marvellous!" She rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm and picked up her bag.

"I'm going to make myself comfortable in the spare room if that's ok with you, _dear_?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her term of endearment as he followed her upstairs. Both stood outside the spare room awkwardly not knowing how to say goodnight.

"Thank you for doing this. Pretending and all that. You do a lot for me luv, so...thank you." He gave her a brief smile before heading into his bedroom for what was sure to be a restless sleep.

X

Cal awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee wafting into the dimly lit bedroom. A quick glance at the clock let him know it was 7.45. Gillian Foster was an early riser. _Gillian Lightman_, he corrected himself. But of course she wasn't going to take his surname, this was only pretend. Why then, did he feel a pang of hurt at the thought of her still being Foster?

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound. He knew the sound of the coffee maker, the tv, the toaster, this sound was new. Climbing out of the bed and quickly dressing himself he went downstairs to investigate the source of this new noise. Nearing the kitchen he halted. Gillian was singing. Or at least attempting to.

"That's quite a voice you have there, luv." Gillian shook her head as she placed a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of him.

"Please Cal, I couldn't carry a tune in a bag. You're just being nice so I'll tell everyone at the office about...us."

"Ugh I had forgotten about that. We can probably convince most people, its Torres I'm worried about. She'll probably need some...physical evidence." Gillian nearly choked on her breakfast as she fought to respond quickly.

"And what kind of 'physical evidence' do you propose Lightman?"

"Maybe a kiss." At the glare she was directing his way he pleaded, "Please Gill, we knew something like this would be required at some point. Just one quick passionate kiss in front of Torres and we're golden."

She didn't seem as convinced of his idea as he was and it took him the entire journey from their home to the office to convince her. Finally conceding that _if_ required, a quick kiss would take place. Cal took it upon himself to lay out an organised plan for this kiss, Gillian nodding along as he talked but really not paying attention.

A staff meeting had been called and everyone at the Lightman Group was squeezed into the conference room, everyone hoping news of another lawsuit wasn't going to be announced. A hush fell across the room as the two bosses entered coming to stand at the top of the table. Dr. Gillian Foster was visibly nervous and there was a distinct lack of cockiness from Dr. Cal Lightman that usually reverberated from every pore in his body.

"Right, well as you all know Dr. Foster and I were in Vegas for this last case. Whilst there some...things came to light and...well...we...we decided to get married." Loker choked on his water as murmurs started to spread around the room, the noise going from low murmurs to a loud din.

"Oi" Cal shouted above the commotion causing the employees to immediately quieten. Giving his best 'don't mess with me' look at the staff Cal took a step forward. Feeling a gentle hand touch his shoulder he stopped and let Gillian take over.

"Nothing is going to change here. This is still The Lightman Group and we are still the bosses. Dr. Lightman and I are just moving from business partners to...something more. Work will continue as normal, or as normal as we can be." Her little joke broke the tension and giggles within the room changed to congratulations and finally to cat-calls which had Cal grinning.

"Alright back to work." And with that the employees dispersed only Torres and Loker remained as they followed Cal and Gillian into Cal's office.

"So what's this really about?" Cal sighed at Torres' question. Obviously Loker's radical honesty was rubbing off on her. Gillian smiled as she absentmindedly stroked her hand across Cal's shoulders. Or at least she was trying to make it look absentminded, knowing full well it gave off the image of a happy couple.

"Ria, we got married that's the truth. No other agenda." Cal was surprised with how well Gillian was lying. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she let on. Nah.

"I believe you got married but there's something else isn't there?"

"Ya Torres, but I don't feel like sharing knowledge of our wedding night with the two of you. Now hop it." He turned to face Gillian letting her know it was time for their plan to be put into action. He couldn't help but feel a tingle of anticipation at the thought of kissing this adorable woman.

Gillian moved in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders blocking his view of their two employees. What was she doing? The plan was to push him against the desk, quick and passionate. She was moving so slowly, inching forwards until her lips hovered over his. Eyes closed, she finally touched her lips to his softly, exploring and tasting. Cal had never tasted anything so sweet. Even with all the junk food she ate he never expected the sugary taste to be such a part of her.

All too soon she pulled away smiling shyly at him. Her hands slid down from his shoulder as she pushed back and turned away from him to face the others still in the room. Loker and Torres stood frozen in place, mouths open in shock and eyebrows raised in a perfect expression of surprise.

"Are you two still here?" Gillian shooed the duo out of the office before turning and flashing a dazzling smile at Cal and closing the door behind her. He flopped down into his chair trying to calm his racing heart. After licking his lips to try and get more of her taste he spoke aloud to no-one in particular.

"This could complicate things."

**Please review! Helps inspire me to write more ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thank you sooooo much to everyone who has reviewed! Can't tell you how happy I am that so many are enjoying the story. Hope ye like the new chap :D**

**Again don't own Lie to Me or its characters :D**

Gillian drummed her fingers on the desk as she stared blankly out the window in her office. From here she could see members of the staff stroll up and down the corridor, those who had the fear of God put into them by Lightman walked at a considerably faster pace. Lightman was in fact the cause of her inability to concentrate on the file in front of her.

He had been a little guarded lately. Well, more guarded than Cal usually was. They would joke and tease each other as usual but all of a sudden he would sit up straight and become very quiet and distant. Gillian kept reliving those conversations to see if she had she said or done something wrong but couldn't figure it out.

Whatever was bothering Cal she hoped it would be resolved soon, tonight was the first night Emily would be staying with them since the wedding and they would need to act as a convincing married couple. That was going to be hard to do with Cal's constant rigidness.

"You ready luv?" The object of her distraction poked his head around the office door, offering her a cheeky grin. Knowing she wasn't going to get any more work done today, she closed the file in front of her, gathered her bag, and moved around her desk to join Cal in walking back to the car.

After closing the office door behind her she swapped her bag to her right hand, instinctively reaching for Cal's hand with her left. Trying to trick people in a deception detection agency about their relationship required a lot of close contact and they had both agreed this was the best way to keep up their charade. It worried her how easily people believed their story but not as much as it worried her how much she enjoyed these fake intimate moments with Cal.

"Gill? Are you listening to me?" So lost in her own reverie, she hadn't heard Cal speaking until he called out her name and tugged her hand, bringing them closer together.

"Hmm? Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked was lasagne ok for tonight? Em really likes it."

"Ya that's fine. It's the dessert I care more about." Cal laughed aloud and released her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her close, placing a kiss on her forehead. She laughed along with him only realising as she climbed into the car that none of the employees had witnessed that embrace. So why had Cal done it?

Deciding to ask him after they had dealt with their first evening with Emily she pushed it to the back of her mind. For now.

X

Emily Lightman was far too much like her father for her own good. From the moment Gillian and Cal stepped into the house she had been suspicious. She was constantly asking was everything alright over dinner and wondering why they were acting so strange. Gillian was beginning to get nervous but Cal had kept his cool, brushing off his daughter's comments quite easily. Gillian was relieved when they finally cleared away all the dishes and decided to watch a movie.

Whenever she had watched TV at Cal's house before, she had always sat in the single armchair with Cal on the couch and Emily lying on the floor. But now she was Cal's wife which meant snuggling. She hadn't been that comfortable with a man since Alec and to say she was apprehensive was an understatement.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Emily called from where she was diving through the heaps of DVD's. Cal raised an eyebrow at Gillian in question as he flopped down into his usual corner of the couch.

"You choose tonight Emily. Make it a soppy romance. I'm sure your Dad doesn't let you pick the movie too often." Emily squealed in delight as she grabbed her choice and threw it in the DVD player.

Gillian eased onto the couch beside Cal, tucking one leg under her as she did. When she was positioned by him she nudged his side in signal to lift his arm. When he didn't move she grabbed his arm and lifted it over her head, letting it rest across her shoulders as she lay her head on his chest. His posture was stiff for a few moments and she felt him take a couple of deep breaths before finally relaxing and pulling her tighter against him. She couldn't remember a time she had been more comfortable.

"Awwwwww." Emily had turned to find her father and new step-mother in their embrace and she couldn't hide the delirious grin that spread across her face. After a few more aww's she collapsed on the floor in front of them, stretching out on her stomach and kicking her legs up in the air behind her.

Gillian couldn't focus on the movie Emily had picked, she just knew it was a typical romantic comedy. All she could focus on was how good she felt being held by her best friend. She closed her eyes to let the feeling take over and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

_She could feel the music thumping, as if it was coursing through her veins, part of the blood circulation keeping her alive. She knocked back the drink in front of her and grabbed Reynolds by the hand._

"_Come on Ben dance with me!" She dragged the unwilling F.B.I agent onto the dancefloor and began to show off her moves. Reynolds couldn't hide the smirk as he watched her loosen up for the first time since he'd known her. _

"_You're quite a dancer, Gillian." She just grinned back at him as she continued to dazzle everyone around them. Everyone that is except Reynolds, who was absorbed with another woman standing at the bar. _

"_Go on, go talk to her Ben." He shook his head and began to object but she pushed him forcefully in the young lady's direction. "Go go go." He turned his head to smile at her and mouth 'thank you' before he hurriedly made his way to the bar. Gillian bit back a sigh just as she felt a hand at her waist._

"_May I have this dance?" She spun around to find Cal smiling at her, one hand on her waist and one hand extended in invitation. _

"_I thought you don't dance?"_

"_Only when there's a beautiful woman to dance with" She rolled her eyes but accepted his outstretched hand nonetheless. They twirled together in silence for a while, both just enjoying this moment together, not burdened by the next case, or where the business was going to get more income from._

_Cal spun her away from him and in those two seconds apart she found she missed the contact with him, only to breathe a sigh of relief as she came back into the comfort of his arms once more. She smiled at him, happy to see a boyish grin lighting up his face. _

"Gillian."

_She frowned as she heard him call her name but his lips never moved, still frozen in that adorable grin._

"Gillian!" Her name was called more forcefully as she felt someone shaking her awake from her dream or memory. She suspected it was the latter, a forgotten memory from her recent wedding night.

"Hmmm?" Her inarticulate response made him chuckle as he pushed her up, breaking their body contact.

"You fell asleep during the movie Gill. It's time for bed." He pushed a piece of hair from her face behind her ear, giving her time to get her bearings.

"Where's Emily?"

"She already went to bed. She said to say goodnight from her." She frowned. Why had he not just woken her when she fell asleep and told her to go to bed? Or when Emily had gone to bed? Too tired to contemplate his actions she managed to stand up from the couch but relied on Cal to help her up the stairs to his room.

They had moved her things from the spare room into Cal's this morning, so all her essentials were already in place here. It looked as if she had lived her almost as long as Cal had. Changing into her pyjamas quickly, she crawled into the bed and snuggled into the comfy pillows. When she felt the bed dip slightly under the pressure of Cal's body she remembered to ask the question that had been bothering her since this evening.

"Why did you kiss me in the corridor earlier?"

"Come again, luv?"

"When we were leaving the office earlier, you pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, but no-one was around. Why?" He didn't answer and she heard his breathing quicken. She snuggled deeper into the extremely comfortable bed, sighed contentedly, and slowed her breathing; giving the impression she had once more succumbed to sleep.

Cal stretched across the bed to place a chaste kiss on her cheek as he whispered to what he thought was her sleeping form.

"Because at that moment there was nothing more I wanted to do than to hold you close and kiss you."

She lay there unmoving as she felt him drift off. Sleep was going to be difficult for her to achieve after that bombshell he just delivered.

**Again please review! Reviews help me write faster ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once more, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You are all totally awesome! xx**

Cal awoke with a start. He had gotten used to waking up to the smell of Gillian's cooking so when he heard his daughter's elephant like stomping, he couldn't help but groan. Turning over he found his usual breakfast chef still in peaceful slumber, her lips slightly parted as she slept.

He began to mentally chastise himself for his behaviour the previous evening. Firstly embracing her so intimately when there was clearly no-one else around, of course she had noticed! Secondly for allowing himself to be that close to her whilst watching that god awful movie that Emily had picked out, and thirdly for remaining there holding her for almost an hour after Emily had pointed out that Gillian was asleep. He just couldn't bear for the contact to end so soon, the closeness of that embrace a stark contrast to the space between them in his bed.

Gillian's eyes began to flutter as she woke and Cal quickly clamoured out of the bed, not wanting to be caught gazing at her sleeping form. He'd caused himself enough trouble as it was. Married to his best friend, a woman he was increasingly feeling attracted to. Of course he'd always thought she was beautiful, who wouldn't, but these new feelings were more than her physical beauty. She constantly made him laugh, challenged him intellectually and she kept him grounded.

Sighing he moved into his bathroom and started to run the shower, hoping to wash away all his problems with the rest of the grime. He emerged some time later to find Gillian's pyjama's already folded neatly on the bed and the chattering of excited voices from downstairs.

"Come on Gillian, that doesn't count." Cal stilled as he approached the kitchen, eager to hear what the two women were discussing.

"It's counts for your Dad and I, Emily, and that's all that matters."

"But it wasn't a proper wedding. You didn't get to wear a nice dress and your families weren't there. You both deserve something bigger."

"Emily, we both did the big wedding thing and look how well those turned out. Small and simple, I think that describes your father and me perfectly. So no more on this, ok?" Emily sighed and mumbled something that may have been 'fine', Cal couldn't be sure. Deciding to make his presence known he swaggered around the corner with a happy smile on his face.

"Morning all! Hope we all slept well." Emily mumbled a reply, a deep scowl covering her face. She brightened immensely though when she saw her father lean in to place a lingering kiss to Gillian's cheek.

"Morning luv." He mumbled, carefully avoiding eye contact with his wife. He slid into a seat beside his daughter as a plate of food and a fresh cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"Dad I'm going to the mall after school with some friends. I won't be home for dinner but I won't miss curfew. Ok, thanks bye." Emily began to make a hasty retreat from the kitchen but was unsuccessful as Gillian stepped in to block her path.

"I thought you were on my side Gill?" She whined as Gillian shot her a sympathetic smile and Cal began his interrogation.

"Who are these friends? Where exactly are you all going? Where are you eating dinner?" The questions continued to flow and Emily was only allowed to escape when Cal felt he was satisfied by all her answers.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For stopping her from leaving. We make a pretty good team."

She laughed, offering him a gorgeous smile as she swept from the room. Cal felt his heart skip a beat as he reached out to hold onto the chair in front of him, afraid his knees would give way without sufficient support.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to pretend it was all real. That he really was married to this beautiful, intelligent, and funny woman. For a moment everything seemed right and then the moment was over. He pooled his features into a neutral mask as he made his way to the car to begin his day.

X

Loker was beginning to annoy him. Alright he annoyed him regularly but the pangs of frustration he was feeling towards the young man were coming with increasing frequency today.

"What's the matter boss, wife keep you up late last night?" Eli's reaction to his own question let Cal know that he at least regretted the question, but Cal wasn't going to let him get away with it so easily.

"Loker, what my wife and I get up to in our spare time is absolutely none of your bloody business. It's not all about sex, something you'd be well advised to remember and further more," he paused for dramatic effect before shoving Loker towards the door, "piss off."

Loker merely smirked as he side-stepped Gillian whilst exiting the office.

"Hey Mrs. Boss, you know where I can find Ria?"

"She's reviewing some tapes from the Roberts case. Did you finish the vocal analysis on that?"

"Yep just running through it with that grump you call a husband." Gillian giggled at the young man before turning to Cal.

"You ready?"

"Ooh big plans tonight?" Eli apparently didn't know when to learn as Cal fixed him with a withering glare, building up to another rant before Gillian stepped in.

"Goodnight Eli." Loker smirked at the couple before hastily departing. Cal followed Gillian towards the building exit, careful to keep his distance tonight.

"What did Loker do to annoy you this time?"

"Does he actually have to _do_ anything?" Cal growled. He was surprised to at how close she was when she replied, her breath floating across his cheek as she spoke.

"You need to loosen up Cal." He could swear he saw her wink at him as she placed a feather light kiss on his cheek, before moving away and climbing into the car. He was pretty sure no-one was around to see that either. What was she up to now?

X

Dinner was a quiet affair, his mind completely preoccupied with her behaviour earlier. He didn't know why she was so quiet but he didn't spend much time focusing on that.

"More wine?" Her voice broke through his contemplation and he nodded his reply.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Would you like me to get you drunk?" Her answers were becoming more and more vague and he could swear there was a hint of playfulness in her voice. He decided not to question it and just enjoy whatever it was she was up to.

After dinner they finished up the second bottle of wine in the living room before moving on to scotch. They began reliving stories from the early days of the group, when it was just the two of them and a lot of financial problems.

"She did Cal! Zoe hated me! She would come home every day and glare at me until I left."

"Maybe she hated that we got to sit around the kitchen all day in our sweats. You never wear your comfy clothes to work anymore."

"It would be highly unprofessional of me. Don't you like my office attire?" She wriggled her eyebrows at him as she did a twirl to show off her current fashionable piece.

"I just think you look a lot sexier when you're more comfortable and in your sweats." He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth.

"Cal..."

"Sorry luv, it's hard to get out of the habit of complimenting you when no-one's around. I sometimes forget you're only my fake wife." He smiled at her, hoping to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"Do you want this to be more than fake, Cal?"

So much for diffusing the awkwardness.

**Ooh cliff-hanger! Please review! What do you think Cal is going to say to that? ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you all! **

**Special thanks to wallygreengiant - my bestie bud - for the beta and confidence boost when I panicked about this chapter. Hope everyone likes this after the cliffhanger from the last chap**

**Oh I've also created a Cal/Gillian Fanvideo that I uploaded to YouTube. If you have time, please check it and leave me a comment with what you think of it :-D**

**(.com/watch?v=mvRkzznY6ns)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lie to Me or it's characters**

"_Do you want this to be more than fake, Cal?"_

The question echoed over and over in her head as she watched him struggle to answer. She was trying to focus completely on him but the alcohol was beginning to wreak havoc on her system. He lifted his head to meet her eyes and she could almost feel the barriers between them falling away. She could feel a storm of queasiness brewing but she needed to hear his answer.

"Yes"

She felt her stomach lurch at his words, like she was going to be figuratively sick. As the pain increased she realised there was nothing figurative about this, she was going to throw up; literally. Racing to the bathroom she was vaguely aware of Cal's calls of concerns. Viciously flipping the toilet lid she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowel.

Sometime between her initial attack and the now slow dry heaves she was suffering through, Cal had situated himself behind her to hold back her hair and rub small circles on her back. She found herself comforted by his touch and leaned further into his hand, feeling her stomach ease at his ministrations.

She could feel tiredness flood her body as she fell limp into Cal's arms. He lifted her effortlessly, one arm under her legs and one supporting her back and began to make his way to the bedroom as her head lolled onto his chest, tucking under his chin. She felt him lay her down on the bed and pull the covers up to her chin, tucking her in safely. She couldn't open her eyes for fear the room would continue to spin and another bout of sickness would take over. When she felt him move away her hand flew out to stop him.

"Don't go." Her voice sounded desperate, even to her own ears, but she couldn't bear the thought of the loneliness that would overwhelm her if he left.

"I'm just going to get some towels for you, in case we have another episode like a few minutes ago." He punctuated his promise with a kiss to her forehead, which he would have found to be warm and clammy. When he returned, what felt like a lifetime later, it was to place some old towels at the base of the bed and with a damp cloth to cool her down. He began to drag the cloth slowly across her forehead and along her cheek.

"We need to talk, Cal" She was surprised to hear him chuckle, as he finished wiping her brow.

"I think all you're fit to do is sleep, Foster." She inwardly cringed as he reverted back to his old nickname for her. He was distancing himself from her again.

"You keep using distancing language and I'll be forced to stay awake and talk through these bouts of sickness."

"Alright _Gillian_, you sleep now and work off the hangover tomorrow, and then we'll talk. Deal?"

"Deal. But stay with me? At least till I fall asleep." He didn't answer, just recommenced his gentle caresses along her brow and her lower back, hoping to relieve most of the tension she was carrying, until she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

X

"I'm back and look, 5 minutes before my curfew." Emily rounded the corner coming to a halt as she spotted her father crouched on the bathroom floor. She stepped into the room, her nose scrunching as the smell of the disinfectant hit her.

"Gillian wasn't feeling the best earlier. I'm just cleaning up after her little...episode."

"Oh no poor Gill. I hope she feels better."

"Me too, Em." Emily merely nodded before excusing herself for the night. Cal sighed as he continued with his scrubbing. How could he have been so stupid? Once he had cleared up the mess in the bathroom and the now empty wine and scotch bottles, he headed back to his room to check on Gillian.

The blankets had been kicked off and lay in a crumpled heap at the end of the bed. Tossing in her sleep she released a deep moan as she clutched at her stomach. Cal hopped into the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She awoke at the sudden pressure change in the bed but relaxed immediately into Cal's embrace.

"Ouch."

"I'd say. I've never seen you put away that much alcohol before. I'm suitably impressed." His hand had begun to stroke gentle circles on her stomach and he was surprised when she didn't swat him away, even more surprised when she kept talking to him.

"Me too."

"You were impressed by yourself too? Well someone has a big ego." She laughed lightly at his joke but it sounded strained to his ears.

"No Cal. I was giving an answer to my own question from earlier." Gillian brought her hand up to cover the one making slow circles on her stomach, lacing their fingers. "I'm still too sick and too tired to talk about it now, but I guessed you would be thinking about this all night. Figure this is the only way you're gonna get some sleep."

"Always looking out for me, Gill." He placed a kiss to the back of her head before laying back and drifting off to sleep, cradling his wife in his arms.

X

Gillian had remained in bed for the majority of the next day. Cal had left early to go to work, not before bringing her some water and painkillers for the pounding in her head. She smiled briefly at him, too weak to form words of gratitude.

Shortly before he was due home from work she had showered and dressed, wanting to feel slightly more human for their inevitable chat. Sitting on the couch, her leg tapping the floor with nerves, she thought back to their night spent cuddled in this exact spot. Had that only been two nights ago? How much had changed in those two short days.

The front door slammed shut as Cal strutted into the living room. His lopsided grin faltered as he spotted her sitting nervously on the couch.

"Ah right, we're going to pop straight into awkward conversation mode. Excellent." He swaggered over and flopped onto the couch beside her, resting one arm over the back of the couch and one and on the armrest. He raised an eyebrow in invitation for her to begin. Sighing she decided to bite the bullet and start.

"We're married."

"Brilliant observation luv." She scowled at his interruption but he just kept his cheeky grin in place.

"And we were pretending."

"Again correct."

"But we don't want to be."

"Married or pretending?"

"Oh Cal, stop being so annoying." He moved closer to her taking her hand in his.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"We may have gone about this the wrong way, but I have cherished every moment of this fake marriage, almost more than some of the real moments with Zoe. So I'll ask this again. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, Cal, I would love to."

"Delightful. Should we look about getting some dinner? You were missed at the office today and I skipped lunch. Bloody starving I am." Gillian followed him into the kitchen, still in shock over what had just happened.

"Dad? Gill?" Emily's voice called out as she bounced into the kitchen to them. Together they made quick work of whipping up dinner and the three of them sat down to enjoy their family meal.

"I was asking Gillian the other day why don't the two of you have a proper wedding." Emily didn't even have the audacity to cringe when Gillian threw her an evil glare.

"And I told you the other day, Emily, the small wedding we had was perfect for us."

"But I wasn't even there."

"Well that's just tough. Now go on bugger off and finish your homework." Cal began to clear away the plates, ensuring he had the last say in this little argument. Emily huffed loudly but still offered Gillian a small hug before dragging her bag behind her to her room. Gillian rose from her place at the table, bringing her plate and glass of water to Cal to clear away.

"Only water tonight?" Gillian visibly paled and shivered at his question.

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again!" He laughed as he took the dishes from her, brushing his fingers against her hand as he did so. Gillian suddenly began to laugh aloud, bending over clutching at her side from the hysterics.

"Fancy sharing the joke?"

"I've just thought about something," she straightened and waited until her peals of laughter had subsided to small giggles before continuing, "We've spent the night in the same bed together, including you holding me last night, and we've never even gone on a date."

Cal joined in her laughter, finding more enjoyment at the way her face lit up then in the amusement of their situation. Reaching forward he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, bringing his hand to then cup her cheek.

"We've never been exactly normal have we luv?"

**Please, please, please review! Slightly apprehensive about this one :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sound like a broken record, but thank you soooooo much for the reviews! Love you all! **

**Also, made yet another Callian video on youtube so check it out if you want – **'youtube .com/watch?v=y56CVMOmxM0'

******This chap is slightly longer than past ones so e**njoy :-D

"Did you see that?" The video was replayed in slow motion to show a man with dark hair and round spectacles taking a minuscule step backwards, crossing his arms, and his eyes widening in fear.

"Defensive position, he's definitely hiding something." Gillian replied as she marvelled once again at Cal's ability to pick up such a small detail. She had seen his defensive posture but had just attributed it to the tough questions they were throwing at him. The fear in his eyes told a slightly different story though. Defence or fear on their own would be understandable, together meant he was keeping something from them.

"I'll take Torres with me," he started putting his jacket on as he strolled around his desk, "we'll head over to his house now and find out what this bloke is hiding." He came to a halt in front of her when he spotted a micro-expression of sadness flicker through her features. Of course their date was tonight. "Oh Gill-"

"No Cal, it's ok. If this guy has anything to do with his daughter's disappearance we need to find out straight away." The case of missing 13-year old, Penelope Morgan, had been brought to them a couple of days ago by the F.B.I and had consumed most of their time. If not for the fact that they lived together, Gillian wouldn't have seen Cal at all this week. She and Loker were taking control of the vocal analysis whilst Cal had taken Torres with him on most interviews, trying to help her earn a better appreciation of the science. They had re-scheduled their date a number of times because of big leads in the case, which ultimately led nowhere.

"We'll get there eventually Gill." He leaned forward, brushing his lips along her cheek. When he pulled back he was delighted to see her face reddening in an adorable blush. Feeling emboldened by this he leaned forward once more to capture her lips in a brief kiss, pulling away with only the faintest sweet taste on his lips.

Her grin brightened the darkest corners in his heart and he returned the full wattage smile with one of his own. Before either could speak, they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind them. Cal did little to hide his disdain for Torres' timing as he saw her standing timidly in the doorway.

"I was just wondering did you get anything off those videos, or can I go home for the day?" She was avoiding eye contact with both of them, obviously uncomfortable with finding her bosses lip-locked.

"Cal needs you to go with him to the Morgan's house and question Richard Morgan some more. We're pretty sure he's kept something from us. You didn't have plans did you?" Ria shook her head no and stepped out of the room as Cal followed her out. His head poked back into the room only seconds later to say a final farewell to Gillian before finally leaving the building. Gillian sighed heavily as she picked up the phone on Cal's desk and began to dial.

"Yes hello, I have a reservation for 2 for 8 o'clock tonight...Name's Lightman...Yes Lightman, I'm afraid I have to cancel...Yes, _again_...No thank you, I won't be re-booking this time." She placed the phone back in its cradle, turned off the lights, and left the office.

Maybe this date just wasn't meant to be.

X

Ria read over Richard Morgan's file as Cal drove to the Morgan house. He was surprised to hear her giggling. He pulled up in front of the house and turned to glare at her.

"Something funny Torres?"

"Did you know this guy was a Captain in the Navy?" She giggled again.

"Ya, so?"

"So...he's Captain Morgan." Her giggles grew louder and he couldn't help but smirk at the joke. Cal had many experiences with Captain Morgan rum, none which he could remember of course. Back at Oxford he and his friends had nicknamed it 'blackout juice'. You were guaranteed not to remember anything the morning after a night out with the Captain.

Cal pounded on the front door continuously until it was opened by the very man they were here to see. Surprise flashed across his face before he stepped aside and let them in wordlessly. They followed him into the kitchen and watched him sit down in one of the chairs. He was slumped forward, his head resting in his hands. His whole posture looked positively dejected; he looked like a broken man.

"You knew she was adopted right?" He began to talk to them straight away, his voice breaking slightly as he fought back tears. He took a deep breath before continuing. "About a month ago she came to me, said she wanted to meet her birth parents. Her mother would have been devastated to hear that so we lied to her." He raised his head to look at them, eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "I swear Denise knew nothing about this, it was me. I helped her find them, set up a meeting time and dropped her off to meet them. I should have stayed with her. That was the night she disappeared."

"What happened to your daughter, Mr. Morgan?" Cal didn't feel comfortable using his title so soon after their earlier laughter at the coincidence of it.

"I don't know. I didn't want Denise to find out about my involvement in tracking down Penelope's parents so I lied to the police and the F.B.I and I hired a private detective to look into what happened, but he found nothing. My little girl is gone and it's all my fault."

He finally broke down in gut wrenching tears, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs. Ria stepped forward to offer comfort while Cal rang Reynolds to inform him of the news. He waited outside the house for the F.B.I team to arrive, not able to face the broken man inside. Richard Morgan had been so afraid of his wife hating him for what he did, that he lied to everyone that could help find his daughter. Cal would never endanger Emily like that.

After what felt like an age, Ria joined him outside and they walked back to the car in silence. He had to bring her back to the office to collect her car before he could head home. She let the silence remain in the car for a few more minutes before giving into the temptation to question him.

"You ok after that?"

"That man's daughter may have been in serious trouble and he lied to save his own ass. I'm just angry is all."

"I can tell from the death grip you have on the steering wheel." Cal loosened his hold on the wheel, flexing his stiff fingers. He didn't offer any more conversation hoping Ria would take note and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"You and Foster have big plans tonight or something?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Both of you seemed sad when she was saying that we needed to go visit Mr. Morgan." His lips turned up in a small smile, glad her reading skills were improving but wishing she would not practice on him.

"I thought I warned you about reading people at work," he reprimanded her but didn't chastise her too much, "we were supposed to have a date night tonight." He could see the smile on her face increase in an expression that screamed 'Awwww'. He rolled his eyes at her sentimentality.

"Why does she still go by Foster?" At his confused expression she clarified. "She took Alec's surname when they married, why hasn't she taken yours?" He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"I never asked her, it's her choice and I would never want to pressure her into something." He breathed a sigh of relief as they neared the office. No more awkward questions from an inquisitive employee to fend off.

"See you tomorrow, Boss"

"Ya, see you tomorrow, Torres." He watched her climb into her own car and start the engine before he pulled away and began to drive home.

X

A quick glance at the clock on the dash let him know it was well past 1 in the morning as he pulled into the driveway. The house was dark so Gillian must already be in bed. Fighting off a yawn as he dropped his coat onto a chair in the hall, he spotted shadows flicking across the wall. Faint light emitted from under the closed living room door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he pushed the door open to reveal the room filled with candles. Two place settings were set up on the coffee table along with pillows on the floor for sitting. His mouth dropped open in utter shock as he glanced all around the room, his gaze coming to a halt on the most beautiful sight. Gillian stood in the corner of the room, candlelight bouncing off the black dress that clung to her gorgeous curves.

"Hi." She seemed almost shy as she spoke, afraid of his reaction to her surprise. He closed the distance between them, gathering her into a crushing embrace.

"Hi." He whispered into her hair, before releasing her and taking a step back. "What's all this for?"

"Well I figured if I cancelled our booking in the restaurant one more time, they'd probably hurt me." They shared a laugh at her joke and he turned to look once more at the transformed living room while Gillian went to re-heat their dinner.

A short while later the food had been finished and they had opened a bottle of wine, against Gillian's initial objections. Both were using the pillows while sitting on the floor, resting their backs against the couch. Conversation over dinner had been light and enjoyable but he could see she wanted to ask him about the case.

"Did Ben ring you?" She didn't seem surprised by the question, obviously expecting him to bring it up at some point. She nodded in response, frowning at the turn the case had taken.

"Ya, he told me what happened, and said he'd ring again if they found anything out." She lightly rested her hand on his arm in an attempt to offer comfort. He avoided her gaze, instead focused his attention on the glass in front of him while he tried to explain how this all made him feel.

"He put his daughter in danger to save him getting yelled at by his wife. What kind of father does that?" She shook her head at his question, not having a good answer for him. She nudged his side causing him to look at her sharply. The smile she gave him made him realise what she wanted, so he raised the arm between them, allowing her to tuck herself into his side and rest her head on his chest. When she was settled and comfortable he lowered the arm around her shoulders.

"I could get used to this you know." She hummed in response and snuggled even closer. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Almost as soon as they had gotten comfortable her phone began to ring, breaking the peaceful silence that had enveloped them. Groaning, Gillian sat up and sought out the offending item in her purse.

"Hello...Oh Ben, do you have news?" Cal studied her face, carefully reading every emotion that played across it as she heard what the F.B.I had found. She closed her eyes and breathed out what he assumed to be a sigh of relief as her lips curled into a smile. "Thank you for letting us know Ben. We'll see you at the office tomorrow...Ok, will do, bye." She hung up the phone before throwing her arms around Cal's neck and dragging him into a hug.

"They found her. She's alive. A little shook up but she's fine, Cal, she's fine." Cal squeezed his eyes shut as he returned the hug and thanked every God he didn't believe in for the safe return of that young girl.

He pulled back ever so slightly, keeping his face only inches from Gillian's and letting her know she could pull away if she wanted. When she remained where she was and continued to maintain eye contact with him he moved forward, brushing his lips against hers ever so slightly. It was a similar kiss to the one in his office earlier, until she grabbed the back of his head and held him against her, the kiss becoming increasingly passionate and urgent.

They broke the kiss at the same time, both breathing heavily. Gillian was the first to react, grinning at him before running her hand from the back of his neck up to cup his cheek. He smiled back before turning his head to place a small kiss on her palm. He caught sight of the clock behind Gillian and grumbled at the thought of getting up for work the next morning.

He stood up with a grunt, feeling his back begin to protest from being on the floor so long. He extended a hand and helped Gillian to her feet. Wrapping an arm around each other's waists, they made their way upstairs. Emily was at Zoe's so Gillian was back in the spare room tonight.

When initially planning the date, both had agreed to take things slow. Neither had the best track record when it came to relationships and they couldn't risk ruining this one. Standing outside the door of the spare room Gillian rose up on her toes slightly to press her lips against his in a small peck, before turning into the room and closing the door. Cal smiled to himself as he ran his finger along his lower lip and sauntered into his own room.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Review please :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everybody who has reviewed rocks! LOL – Sorry for the delay, I wanted to write this one and the next one together to get them right. Next chap will be posted a lot quicker than this one was.**

Cal ran to catch up with Gillian as she struggled towards her office with a mountain of paperwork. She was tilting to the left as the pile threatened to spill over on the other side.

"Woah! Let me help you there, luv." He grabbed the first few files from the top and waited until she had steadied herself before following her into her office and dumping them onto the armchair inside the door. Ignoring the over-exaggerated eye roll she gave him, he flopped down into the other chair, facing her.

"That was helpful, Cal. Thank you." The expression of gratitude was laced with sarcasm, which Cal couldn't help but laugh at. She placed the remainder of the files neatly at the corner of her desk, save for one small folder which she slid into the top drawer.

"Loker and I have a meeting with a college dean in 30 minutes, what's on your schedule today?" All she received in response was a shoulder shrug and an impish smile.

"Dunno."

"Are you telling me you don't know what you're supposed to be working on today? Seriously Cal?" She pouted as she stepped towards him.

"I've been thinking about other things. Like the beautiful lady in my life." He wriggled his eyebrows as he smirked up at her. Amazed, he watched her pout transform into one of the most glorious grins he had ever seen. She continued to amaze him as she sashayed towards him, lowering herself onto the arm of the chair, and swinging her legs around to rest in his lap.

"How sweet of you, Dr. Lightman," she purred into his ear before placing soft kisses to his jaw line. Cal thought he was in heaven as his hand rested on her hip and he turned his body to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Hey boss you ready...woah bad time to enter the room Eli." The couple broke away reluctantly to glare at the nervous young man now staring at his feet.

"What is with our employees interrupting us, eh?" Gillian only answered with a sly smile before crawling off his lap and grabbing her bag. She gently nudged Eli, letting him know it was safe to look up.

"We'll be back soon enough. Fancy taking me to lunch?" Cal nodded his approval, as if he could say no, and the two exited the office. Cal wanted to follow them out, wanted to be a good husband or boyfriend or whatever he was to Gillian. He didn't want to go to her desk, open her top drawer, and pull out the file she had left there earlier. But he did.

The folder contained a number of forms, all filled out in Gillian's neat handwriting, requesting a name change. Flipping the pages, he came across the part of the form he was interested in.

'**Current Surname: ****Foster'**

'**New Surname: ****Lightman'**

The paper began to shake in his hand as he read and re-read the name over and over again. She wanted to take his name. Maybe she wanted this marriage to be real as much as he did. Sure they were somewhat romantically involved now, but he never thought she felt this way about him.

"Dr. Lightman, there's someone here to see you." Shoving the papers back into the folder, he jumped back from the desk, hoping Heidi didn't notice he had been snooping. If she did notice, she didn't let on, instead tipped her head in the direction of the front desk, reminding him that there was someone there waiting for him.

He tried to calm his beating heart as he walked to meet whoever was asking for him, thoughts of one Gillian _Lightman_ running through his head. Time seemed to stand still as he spotted who was waiting for him by the desk. The female equivalent of Roulette stood resting an arm on the reception desk, her back straight, posture utterly seductive and all eyes were on her. All male eyes anyway.

"Poppy," he whispered the name, afraid if he said it too loud this might be real, and she really would be standing there.

"Hi Cal." Her soft voice called out to him and the harsh smell of her perfume attacked his nasal senses. She strutted towards him and he was suddenly reminded of Gillian and the way she had paraded towards him only moments ago, a stark contrast existed between the two women. One quite aware of her effect on men and used it to her advantage, and the other simply exuded sensuality but had no idea she was doing it. Or very little idea of the effect it had on Cal anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"_Hi Poppy, how are you?_ Oh I'm fine, Cal, and you?" Her attempt at humour was met with a dark scowl. Realising she wasn't going to get anything other than a hostile welcome, she sighed, dropping her seductive act. "I need your help."

Surprised by how vulnerable she looked and not wanting to talk to her exposed in the building like this, he ushered her towards his office. She slid down into a seat opposite his desk and crossed her legs, a lot more slowly than was necessary in Cal's opinion. He collapsed into his own chair and continued to stare her down.

"I repeat my question from earlier, what are you doing here?"

"My money is gone. I won big at a tournament recently, went out and partied, went home, next day I checked my bank and I had been wiped clean. Everything," her voice began to crack as her emotions got the better of her, "everything was gone."

It was strange to see this woman who, when he had met her, was blank and almost devoid of emotion, now silently weeping at the loss of her millions. Cal almost laughed at how her only emotional attachment was to her money. Again Cal's thoughts drifted to the people in his life; Emily, Gillian, Zoe, hell he even had Loker and Torres. This girl only had her money. Where Cal had previously felt a great deal of attraction and lust toward this girl, he now only felt sympathy.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"There are only 3 people who have the access required to pull this off." Tears spilled down her face as she spoke.

"Alright I'll help you." She flashed him a watery smile just as he spotted Torres walking past the office. "OI TORRES!" Poppy covered her ears as Cal bellowed at the young woman. Ria however seemed unaffected, calmly strolling into the office to see what Cal wanted. "You're gonna be working on a case with me today alright?"

"Sure, what are we looking at?"

"We need to figure out –" Cal stopped short spotting the woman who now stood at the entrance to his office. For a few moments no-one spoke, the silence pressing down on the occupants of the room until Poppy caved in.

"Dr. Foster, so good to see you again." Cal was pretty sure anyone without specialist training could spot the lack of sincerity in her smile, although she probably wasn't trying very hard to be sincere.

"What's going on here?" Cal's heart broke at hearing her speak, her voice was so timid and the hurt was evident. Torres, realising the same as Cal, decided to help matters a little.

"Well, Miss..."

"Wells" Poppy filled in for her as she rose from her seat.

"Miss Wells, why don't you and I leave the Lightmans alone and you can tell me the details of this case of yours." Poppy's eyes narrowed at the use of Lightman plural, but followed Ria from the room none the less. Gillian stepped closer to Cal but he could feel her keeping an emotional distance as she struggled to find the words she was looking for.

"What is she doing here, Cal?"

"She needs our help, that's all."

"So the woman you slept with one night before you married me wants our help, and we're going to give it to her?" All apprehension had left her voice, she was angry now. Arms crossed in front of her in defence and her eyebrows pulled together.

"This has nothing to do with my history with Poppy, and you know it Gillian." Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake. For a moment he was transported back to when he was fighting with Zoe, although he had secretly enjoyed how aggravated he could get her. He felt none of that secret thrill now, all he felt was dread at where this argument was going.

"Your history? Your history, Cal? You slept with her, I told you to stay away, asked you not to sleep with her, and all I got was 'Stop smothering Foster!' Why was that Cal? Do you enjoy intentionally hurting me?"

"Of course not! We weren't even married then; hell we're not even really married now!" Gillian recoiled, almost like she had received a slap across the face. Tears gathered in her eyes but she fought valiantly to keep them at bay.

"Do what you want Cal, you usually do anyway." She began to walk towards the door, Cal felt paralysed, not able to call out and stop her or run to her and plead for her to understand he hadn't meant it. Instead he stood rooted to the spot watching her as she turned to face him one last time.

"Loker can handle the case for the dean, if needs be, you can help him. I'm taking a few days off. Starting now."

"Gill-" She never let him finish as she stormed out of the office.

**Please don't hurt me! The next chap is currently with my beta and when she gives me her feedback I'll post it, so it'll prob be tomorrow. Till then, please let me know what you think of this one **


	9. Chapter 9

**I forgot to thank her the last time (how silly of me), but thank you to wallygreengiant for being an awesome beta and letting me bother her with my questions and worries about this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thanks for not hitting me. I think I'm depressed because of the lack of episode this week :P**

**Anywho – enjoy this chapter!**

3 days had passed and Cal hadn't heard from Gillian. They were making some head way in Poppy's case and he was pleasantly surprised to see how well Loker handled the dean case on his own. Ria was the only one in contact with Gillian, oh sure she tried to hide it from him but he knew. Gillian would never be able to stay away that long and not know what was going on, and she was constantly avoiding his calls.

It was hard to get back into his routine without her. Not waking up to the smell of her cooking, fighting with her over the shower, and watching tv with her and Emily. He missed the small things, but most of all he just missed her. At various moments throughout the day he found himself looking for her to tell her something funny he had heard, or something stupid Loker had said only to find her office empty.

"Dr. Lightman, Raymond Wells is here." Cal gradually became aware of his surroundings at the sound of Torres' voice. He hadn't realised he'd been sitting in Gillian's office, obviously just comforted being surrounded by memories of her if he couldn't have the real her. Not bothering to respond to Ria he stood up and followed her to the cube, trying to push Gillian to the back of his mind and focus on the case.

Raymond Wells was Poppy's older brother. From what they had gathered he harboured a lot of resentment for his sister's good performances in the poker world. They had already cleared Poppy's mother, so that left either the brother or the best friend. Sharon was coming in later that day and Cal wanted to clear this up as soon as possible. Having Poppy hanging around so much was beginning to bother him. Speak of the Devil...

"Good Morning, Poppy, no we haven't figured it out yet. I'm on my way to interview your brother now and then we'll interview that mate of yours and hopefully let you know by the end of the day."

Poppy looked startled by the way he had greeted her and he seized her momentary lapse in concentration to move swiftly past her to where Raymond was sitting in the cube. He looked nervous but Cal couldn't tell was that due to guilt or just nervous about sitting in a clear box with several strangers staring back at you. Cal was about to find out.

Cal nodded to Torres and Loker, who were sitting at the monitors, before stepping into the cube and taking a seat across from his first suspect.

"Do you know what happened to your sister's money?" Shock and fear.

"No, I do not know what happened to my sister's money."

"Now that there, that's distancing language." Cal leaned over the desk, pointing his finger into the frightened man's face. "People use it when they're hiding something."

"I didn't take her money alright."

"Now that's the truth. But you know something about it don't you?"

"No" Raymond's head nodded, a complete contradiction to his answer. He dropped his gaze from Cal's and sweat dripped off his brow. This man didn't require the truth to be beaten out of him, he was about to cave, Cal just had to wait it out.

"I was just trying to protect her."

"Who? Poppy?" Anger flashed across Raymond's face and he clenched his fists on the table.

"No. Not Poppy." He practically spat his sister's name out in disgust. "She asked Poppy for help, but oh no, not my sister. She's won all this money, now she's too good for the people she knew before. The friends she knew before." Cal instantly understood.

"Her friend, Sharon?" Raymond nodded his head ever so slightly before explaining.

"She has a gambling problem. Was in debt to some bad guys and asked Poppy for help. Of course Poppy couldn't bear to part with her precious money. I didn't know she would do something like this, but when Poppy told me about the missing money, I knew it had to be Sharon. I didn't tell anyone what I knew. I didn't want Sharon to get into trouble."

"You love her." It was a statement, Cal had already read the answer from Raymond's face.

"Have you loved someone so much you'd do anything to protect them?"

"Yes" Cal didn't even hesitate as he answered Raymond's question.

"So you understand where I'm coming from?" Cal nodded as he stood from the chair. He exited the cube and left Loker and Torres to deal with discharging Raymond, while he headed to his office, his head reeling.

"DAD!" He spun around at the sound of Emily's panicked voice.

"Em, what's wrong?" He could feel the terror build up inside him at her frightened face but he forced himself to remain the calm parent.

"Gillian." At the sound of Gillian's name he abandoned all pretence of a calm demeanour, his breathing quickening and his heartbeat increasing.

"What's wrong with Gillian?"

"She moved out. Came back this afternoon and packed her stuff. She didn't know I was going to be at home and when I asked her what was wrong she didn't answer. Dad, what happened?" Cal felt his stomach drop. He needed to fix this thing with Gillian and he needed to fix it fast.

"Em, don't worry alright. I'll fix this." At his daughters cynical gaze he re-affirmed, "I'll fix this." First he needed to get Poppy out of the way and that meant solving her case.

X

Sharon wasn't due at the office until much later in the day, so after dropping Emily home Cal drove around, trying to formulate a plan to get Gillian to realise how much he loved her. A sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks; he had never told her that he loved her. Of course he did. She was his best friend, made him laugh, made him think, and she was willing to pretend to be his wife for the sake of him keeping his daughter.

He loved her.

Now he had to show her. Spotting a shop just past the next set of traffic lights, the perfect plan formed in Cal's mind. He pulled over and ran inside, hoping he wasn't too late.

X

"It's over Sharon. We found out about your debts, so you now have motive and opportunity. Just tell us the truth and where the money is." The woman in front of him crumpled, her shoulders slumped forward as her body began to shake with sobs.

"I...ddidn't...mean any...hhharm!" She struggled to speak and Cal found himself playing the part of comforter. This was usually Gillian's job and it was one that Cal found very difficult.

"It's ok, Sharon. Just tell us where the money is." She rattled off the address of a safety deposit box before succumbing once more to her tears. Cal nodded at Ria and Eli outside the cube, who took off trying to locate the money. He faced the sobbing woman once again, still trying to think of how to calm her down.

"You know you're very lucky to have Raymond in your life." She raised her head sharply, her sobs ceasing instantly.

"What do you mean?" Cal smiled at her ignorance, it reminded him of someone.

"He loves you. Quite a lot from what I can tell. He lied to protect you, almost got himself thrown in jail for that one. And he's been sitting out in one of our meeting rooms this whole time, to make sure you were ok after this." She shook her head, stunned to the point of nearly speechless.

"I never knew."

"Well now you do, what are you going to do about it?" She smiled at him through her tears and asked him to show her to the meeting room. He guided her through the hallways, which were pretty full, it almost being closing time and all. Although not many people in The Lightman Group adhered to official closing time.

When he opened the meeting room door she walked timidly through, only to be enveloped by two strong arms. Cal watched Sharon and Raymond embrace before moving away to give them their privacy.

"Cal." He stopped in his tracks at hearing her voice and turned ever so slightly. Standing in front of him was the woman he loved, looking more beautiful than he remembered. How was that even possible? He gestured to his office and she followed him inside, standing close to the door.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No thank you, I want this to be quick." He nodded, deciding it would be best to let her say what she wanted before he shocked her with his declaration. She moved towards him, handing him some documents. He hadn't even noticed her holding these before, he was just so happy to see her he had been distracted.

"I want a divorce, Cal. I've had my lawyer draw these up. You can read through them and once they're signed I'll be back at work. We can forget this whole mess ever happened." She was refusing to meet his gaze no matter how hard he tried.

"Gillian I-"

"I think this is for the best Cal." With that she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his purchase from earlier in the day. Flipping the small box open he stared at the engagement ring wondering what to do now.

**Please don't hurt me! Remember I am the biggest fan of Cal and Gillian fluffiness but every story needs its drama. Please bear with me! And in the meantime reviews! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**For anyone who has checked out the Lie To Me A-Z promo, how much do you love the letter V?**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! :D**

_She stood in awe of her surroundings, the room was small, quite quaint in fact, and the small chairs had pretty flowers attached to them. She stumbled forward to inspect the flowers closer, feeling a steady hand at her waist making sure she remained upright. _

"_Alright darling, I know I'm gorgeous but no need to fall head over heels for me." She couldn't help but laugh at Cal's cheeky comment. Using his hand to pull her up, she steadied herself while his other arm snaked around her waist. Twisting in his embrace she faced him, still laughing from his joke. Feeling more confident from all the alcohol she had consumed she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He didn't have time to respond as she moved away as quickly as she had moved in._

"_Ooh look at the altar!" Gillian ran from Cal's arms up to where the Elvis impersonator was standing. A white arch was situated behind him, lined with the same flowers as the chairs. "It's so lovely, Cal."_

"_If you say so." He was looking around the room, clearly unimpressed with what he found. _

"_I did the whole big white wedding with Alec." That caught his attention as he brought his gaze back to her. "That didn't work out so well. Neither did your wedding with Zoe. Maybe we had it backwards, the bigger the wedding the worse the marriage. Maybe this small chapel is what we needed."_

_He nodded along but she could tell he didn't fully understand where she was going with this trip down memory lane. He was just trying to make her happy by agreeing with her. Alec would never have done that, he would have told her she was talking nonsense and made her go back to the hotel. Not Cal, he was standing beside her and letting her have her fun. That's why she loved him so much._

_She spun around to face him once more, spotting Reynolds sitting in one of the new chairs, his new friend sitting on his lap and whispering in his ear. Reynolds isn't going to be the only one getting lucky tonight, she thought as she dropped onto one knee in front of Cal and grasped his hand. _

"_Will you marry me, Cal?" _

"_Foster stop messing around, we should head back to the hotel." He tried to move away but her grip on his hand held firm, forcing him to turn back to her once more. _

"_You're my best friend and I love you." She stood up now, only inches separating them. She could see the alcohol effect had worn off on him slightly but he was still fighting to find a response._

"_Marry me Cal!" The slightest nod of his head was all it took for her to jump into his arms, calling for Elvis to quickly marry them._

"_You need a marriage licence." She felt her bubble burst at the minister's words. Her bottom lip began to quiver before Elvis continued hastily, "just fill out some of this paper work and it costs a bit extra, but anything for the lovely lady right?" _

_It amazed her that even in her inebriated state she was still able to get married. What a great town! Finally she stumbled up the aisle and took her place next to her husband-to-be. The ceremony itself was a blur. All she could remember was Cal's face smiling back at her. She could hardly remember seeing him happier._

"_You may now kiss the bride." The only part she did hear, as she felt Cal's lips slide over hers. The celebrations came next, a lot of back slapping and handshakes. Being as intoxicated as she was images flashed by, hugging Reynolds, leaving the chapel, the trip back to the hotel, trying to upgrade to the honeymoon suite, and finally time came to a standstill as they stood facing each other in their new room. _

_She felt his arms wrap around her to find the zip of her dress and as it fell to the floor and they fell to the bed, she prayed the alcohol would allow her to remember this moment._

Gillian woke with a start, the brightness of the room overwhelming her. As reality hit her and her memories faded, she turned to the empty bed beside her, buried her face in the pillow and sobbed uncontrollably.

She had the same dream every night since she handed over the divorce papers to Cal. Although she knew it wasn't just a dream, but the memory of her wedding night. She had been the one to initiate it by proposing to Cal. She had practically forced him! When the tears had subsided she risked a glance at the clock. 12.09.

Groaning she sat up in the bed. She had barely moved from this spot in the past few days, not answering calls from anyone, and she wasn't even in contact with Ria. She had no idea what was happening in the Lightman Group or even with Lightman himself. He called everyday at 3 o clock and at night at 10 o clock. Of course she never answered.

A loud clatter startled her from her thoughts and she heard someone curse downstairs. The sound of someone climbing the stairs followed and Gillian began to panic. She tried to jump from the bed but was so tangled in the sheets she ended up falling to the floor, her legs still wrapped in the sheets.

"Dr. Foster? Are you ok?" Ria Torres' voice called out to her from the doorway of the bedroom. Gillian whimpered in response, prompting Ria to run forward and help her boss back into the bed.

"I'm fine, I just heard someone downstairs and panicked. Got myself tangled up." She sat back against the headboard, closing her eyes. "Why are you here Ria?"

"You haven't been into work for the past few days and when you're not there, you usually call me to check up on things." Even with her eyes closed she could tell the young girl was holding something back.

"That's not all is it?"

"He's beginning to worry us. He's irritated all the time, more than usual anyway, and he's missing things. Simple micro-expression's that even Loker is catching before him."

"Who is?" It was a lame shot but she felt marginal satisfaction in pretending she didn't know Ria was talking about Cal.

"Dr. Lightman, your husband or did you forget?" Her tone was harsh causing Gillian to open her eyes and gaze at her. Ria was genuinely worried about Cal. Remembering what Cal had been like after his first wife left, Gillian couldn't really blame her.

"I gave him divorce papers."

"When?"

"Four days ago."

"That explains his reaction to her so." This peaked Gillian's interest. Who was her? Sensing her boss' reluctance to ask the obvious question, Ria continued.

"Poppy. The day we solved her case she came with Loker and I to the address given by her best friend, when we returned to the office later we found Cal sitting in his library holding a bunch of papers and something else, but he hid that before we could see it. Well the little sex kitten was so happy to have her money back she was all over Cal and I swear I've never seen him react like that.

He pushed her out of the office and told her to get out, said she had ruined everything. Of course I didn't know what 'everything' was at the time, but I guess that it was you. He felt that Poppy had ruined his marriage. Did she?" Gillian shook her head, breaking eye contact with Ria.

"No. I think I did though." She felt her body begin to shake as she fought to control her emotions. Ria wrapped her arms around Gillian's trembling form, trying to soothe her.

"Maybe it's not too late."

"What if it is?" Ria laughed, releasing Gillian from her grip.

"Trust me, you haven't seen him the past few days. It's not too late."

X

Gillian raised her trembling hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Checking her watch she saw it was almost 10 at night, surely he wasn't still in the office. Her phone rang in her bag and as she fished it out she realised why he wasn't answering the door.

"Hi Cal" she spoke gently into the phone. She could hear his surprised gasp, he had gotten used to only reaching her answering machine. "Open the door for me, please?" There was a moment of silence on the other end before she heard him clattering through the house to fling the door wide open.

He pulled her to him, holding her against him forcefully before he came to his senses and took a step back. Looking bashful he stepped aside, allowing her to go in. They moved silently to the living room, Gillian noting how strange it was to be back here. Memories of their date night flooded back to her and caused a lump to rise in her throat. They both sat on the couch, angling their bodies towards one another, but still maintaining their distance.

"I'm so sorry Gillian." His voice was low and she could tell he was deeply affected by everything that had happened.

"Do you remember much of the wedding?" Her question shocked him and he just nodded in reply, obviously curious to see where this was going.

"I was the one who asked you to marry me. You were hesitant at first but I practically forced you." Shocked, he jumped forward on the couch, catching her hands in his.

"I don't remember that. I remember how beautiful you looked when you asked me to marry you, I remember how happy I felt saying the vows, and I even remember the indecent display from Reynolds and that woman, but there was no forcing done."

"But I-"

"I love you Gillian. It's taken me a pretend marriage that turned real to realise it, but I do. I love you."

The tears she had been fighting began to slowly fall. Cal tracked one tear's progress down her cheek before wiping it away with his forefinger and moving his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into his palm, trying to think of an appropriate response.

"I love you too."

"Oh thank God." She laughed at his enthusiastic outburst and watched as he turned away to reach for something.

"I bought this the day you gave me the divorce papers," he smiled at her as he placed a small jewellery box into her outstretched palm, "I found the change of name forms and I wanted to make a gesture of my own. That I wanted the marriage to be real."

Her heart beat faster with every passing second as she tried to comprehend everything he was telling her. He had found the forms, he wanted to be married to her, he loved her. Whilst still trying to take it all in, Cal moved from the couch to rest on one knee in front of her. He took her free hand in his and with his other hand flipped open the jewellery box to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring.

"This time I'm asking you. No-one is being forced to do anything here. Just me _asking_ you. Gillian, will you marry me?"

She threw herself into his arms and began pressing kisses along the side of his face. She felt his arms wrap around her and she tried to calm her breathing so she could give her answer.

"Y...y...ye...yes!"

Cal pulled back to take the ring from the box and slide it onto Gillian's finger. She had never removed the wedding ring and was glad to see Cal hadn't either. He bent to place a kiss on the finger and slowly raised his head and placed a kiss on cheek, before moving to capture her lips.

The kiss left her dizzy and she glad to see it had the same effect on Cal. Her hands tangled in his hair and his hands gripped her at the waist. He stood, bringing her with him. Literally weak at the knees from the force of his kisses, she let him guide her upstairs, never breaking their embrace.

He paused at the top of the stairs, unsure of where she wanted to take this. Impatiently she pushed him backwards into his bedroom, moaning into his mouth as his hands found the zip on her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Cal." He moved his head from where he had been planting soft kisses to her neck and looked at her puzzled. "I'm sorry for the last few days, I over-reacted-" He stopped her by the press of his lips against hers over and over.

"We both made mistakes and said things we didn't mean. But you just agreed to marry me, making me the happiest man in the world, so I couldn't care less, Foster."

"Lightman. Gillian Lightman, remember?" she replied as he lifted her up, both groaning as her legs wrapped around his waist. He lay her down gently on the bed, following her down with gentle words of love and worship that ghosted across her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. Although the goosebumps may not have all been from just his words.

**Ok guys, the next chapter is gonna be the last! Please review and let me know what you think of the penultimate chapter **

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11 Last Chapter

**Ok so this is the last chapter :( Thank you sooooooo much to everyone for their marvellous reviews! Can't express how grateful I am for them. They really encouraged me to continue with this story :D**

**Big, big, big, big thank you to wallygreengiant for the beta and encouragement. And I think I may have forgotten to say this in past chapters but I don't own Lie to Me or its characters. **

The light bounced into his eyes causing him to blink awake. There was a cool breeze at his back, but a soft comforting heat at his front. This was most likely due to the woman, who was sleeping quietly in his arms, or the fact that this woman had managed to steal every inch of blanket, leaving his back exposed to the elements.

He couldn't decide which he liked more: waking up to the smell of Gillian's cooking or just waking up with her in his arms. At this moment he knew which one was winning. She stirred in his arms, the light having moved from his face to nudge her from her slumber. He bent forward nuzzling her neck to wake her up further.

"mmmmm...Morning Cal." Her soft, sleep tinged voice called to him, causing him to smile into her hair. He pressed a kiss against her cheek and whispered into her ear.

"Time to get up." Her groan reverberated through her entire body as she snuggled deeper into the ever increasing amount of blanket she had.

"Five more minutes?" He laughed at her childish response.

"Alright, guess we'll get married some other day."

"We're already married." Despite her further arguments she began to detangle herself from the blankets, oblivious to the lack of covering she had left her husband with. "But I am much too afraid to face the wrath our 16 year old wedding planner."

The couple collapsed in giggles, all the while trying to find the energy to get out of their cosy bed. Once the laughter had subsided, Cal found Gillian tucked into his side, and her head resting on his chest. She turned to gaze lovingly at him and he couldn't resist moving forward until their lips met in a soft, sweet 'Good Morning' kiss. He could feel her lips curving into a smile as she pressed herself against him fully. A banging at the bedroom door had them jumping apart.

"GET UP! We don't have time to lie in bed all day!" Emily yelled through the door before stomping off downstairs. Cal and Gillian both rolled their eyes as they hopped out of the bed.

"You want to shower first or will I?" His innocent question was met with a devilish smirk.

"I think we're on a tight schedule today. We should probably share." She strutted past him to the bathroom and he said a silent thank you to whoever brought this amazing woman into his life before following her to the shower.

X

Emily stood in the kitchen with two plates of pancakes in her hand. She ushered her father and Gillian into seats at the table and placed their breakfast in front of them, urging them to eat quickly.

"Emily we don't have to be at the courthouse until 12." Gillian protested before tasting the sweet pancakes and moaning as the syrup made contact with her tongue. Cal blushed at her response to the food, memories of their morning shower now filling his mind. Clearing his throat he began to eat earnestly, hoping Emily didn't spot how bothered he had become. There was no point trying to hide it from Gillian, judging by her grin she knew the exact effect she had on him.

"So we're meeting Torres, Loker and Reynolds there. Are you sure you don't want more people there? What about your parents Gillian?" Gillian shook her head at the young girl's question.

"After my father's drunken performance at my first wedding, I don't think so." Emily seemed unsure, but let the subject drop anyway. They were allowed to finish their breakfast in silence and as soon as Cal had his last bite the plate was whipped away from in front of him. The same occurred when Gillian finished and soon they found themselves being shepherded out of the house and to the car.

"Let's get ourselves married...again." Cal laughed at Gillian as he started the car and pulled out of the drive.

X

They entered the courthouse as a trio but the minute Emily spotted Ben and Eli she took off, leaving the two adults strolling behind in her wake. Cal took this opportunity to wrap an arm around Gillian and pull her closer, loving the feel of her against him.

They eventually caught up with the others just as Ria rounded a corner up ahead. She was holding some item of clothing in plastic wrapping; it looked like she had just picked up her dry cleaning. She handed the item over to Gillian who thanked her and turned to face Cal.

"What? You didn't think I was getting married in this, did you?" At her question she pointed to her outfit. Cal's confused gaze met hers, her eyes dancing with merriment.

"I think you look beautiful in that." If possible, Gillian's grin widened as she leant in to give him a chaste kiss, whispering against his lips.

"Well then wait till you see me in this." With that she turned on her heel and strolled to the nearest bathroom to change, Emily and Ria accompanying her. That left Cal alone with the two other men, no-one knowing what to say, until Eli finally spoke up.

"Want to sit in on a case and spot the perjurers?"

"Sounds like fun, let's go."

X

Gillian changed into her dress in what felt like the smallest bathroom stall ever. Finally having negotiated the dress over her hips, she exited the stall to the sound of 'Awwwwwwww' from her step-daughter and employee.

She stared at herself in the mirror, glad Emily had nagged her into buy this dress. It was a cream knee length dress, tight bodice but with a flowing skirt that billowed out as she moved. Cal had told her recently how much he loved her curves so he should love this dress. Ria helped with the finishing touches to Gillian's make-up. When they were nearly finished Emily left to find the boys.

"You nervous?" Ria asked as she began putting away the make-up.

"Surprisingly, no. I feel really excited. Is that silly?" Ria shook her head no as she answered.

"Of course that's not silly. And this time you'll be sober." Gillian dropped the lipstick she had been holding and watched as it rolled towards the base of the sink. Ria smiled, glad she had caught her boss by surprise. "Did you really expect Ben to be able to keep that secret?"

"How long have you known?"

"Since the first day you came back. There was fear when you kissed Lightman in his office. Didn't take long to get the truth from Ben."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ria chuckled as she bent to pick up the discarded lipstick and put it in Gillian's bag.

"Look where we are now. Do you think you and Lightman would be here if you weren't forced to pretend and confront your feelings?" Gillian smiled at the young woman and prayed to keep the tears at bay, they didn't have enough time to reapply mascara. She reached out and touched Ria's arm.

"Thank you, Ria." Emily skipped back into the room announcing the judge was ready to see them now. The three of them exited the bathroom and made their way to Judge Carlson's chambers. A few years ago they had helped the Judge with a problem he was having. He kept receiving death threats and due to the volume of cases he had, it could have been anyone. Enter Cal Lightman and his deception detection experts and Carlson owed them a favour.

Ria pushed the door open and Emily followed her in, Gillian bringing up the rear. As she stepped into the room she was hit with the contrast of this office to the Vegas wedding chapel. No rows of seats, no flowers on the seats, no white arch, and thankfully no-one was dressed as Elvis.

Cal turned as he heard the door open and she saw his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her in the dress. She smiled at his reaction and moved to take her place beside him. He reached out a hand to clasp hers as Judge Carlson to speak.

The words barely registered with the couple as they continued to gaze at each other, matching grins adorning their faces. Their attention was brought back to the present as the Judge announced they were man and wife..._again_. Both leaned forward, lips coming together in a kiss that sealed them together for the rest of their lives.

**I know it's over but please review and let me know what you thought of the ending. Ok off to watch the A-Z promo again! ;-) **


End file.
